Changing Worlds
by Past Tense- Kariya Yoshida
Summary: One year after the down-fall of BEGA, the BBA holds another Championship. Though, with everyone leaving for their own teams and other affairs, Tyson is left alone with less then a month to assemble a team of his own. No longer discontinued.


Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its likeness, all rights go to Takao Aoki and Nelvana, you've heard this story before. Oh, but I do own the plot and any OCs that mostlikely will appear.

Well, what can I say? This is my first fic and I haven't written anything in a while, so keep that in mind. Anyways, I decided to rewrite this because I wasn't really satisfied with it. Though, I'm still not 100% about it either, but I guess no one really is with the first chapter. Or not. What do I know? Anyways, other than that, though, I don't think the OCs will play much a role here. They're just for... whatever I have in mind. And don't worry, I won't drag on with origins and stuff because that gets a boring and you don't really want to hear much about them.

**Warning: **This fic contains shonen ai (boyxboy) so if you're not into that, don't bother reading past this. May contain some yaoi, too. Not sure where this is going, but if any chapter should have any in it, I'll let you know. Rating's for safety.

Alright, so without further ado, enjoy. Or try to.

* * *

New Worlds, New Changes

* * *

"Alright, _fine_! Go ahead and leave! Why would I care whether you stay or not, anyways? 'Cause I _don't_! It's not my problem, anyways!"

He spoke the words without hesitation and believed them as if they were true, but deep down, in the back of his mind, he knew otherwise.

_'Uh, _yes_, you do and _yeah_, it _is_', _a voice in his mind told him. _'You don't actually mean that and you know it'. _

It was right. He didknow it. And in truth, he'd known somehow that it would most likely come to this. _Again_. And as soon as the thought had first crossed his mind, it'd been the only thing he'd been able to think about since then. He knew very well that the same events from two years ago would happen again and even so, he'd tried to avoid ever breaching the subject for as long a time as possible, but now that time had ran out.

"Look... Tyson... Ugh, I really don't know what else to say anymore." Uncomfortable, he adjusted the strap of his duffle bag that was slung over his shoulder. "Just try to understand-"

"_Understand_? Oh, I _understand_ perfectly well, Kai! You're going to leave me- leave _us_ just so you can prove that you have what it takes to win. I _know_.I've already heard this story before." He was nearing his limit

"..." The dual haired teen couldn't find any more words. Nothing he could say would fix this.

The lack of response irritated him.

"Alright, fine. _Fine!_ I don't need you. I can win the championships _again_ just as easily as I did the last one! And you know what? Haha, I _will_! ",at this point, he'd already cracked. What had once been pure anger had faded into slight hysteria.

"Tyson..." He tried, unaffected, sensing the younger teen wasn't fully aware of what he was saying. Words just flowing out without

"**No!** Look, I don't _need_ any excuses! F-fine! Just... just go! G-get out of here!" In between words, his breathes had become ragged and laboured, tears threatening to fall.

At this point, Kai didn't know what to say. He couldn't take it. He was truly trying to help the situation, but he knew that anything he said would only make it worse. And now the boy standing before him was on the brink of tears, frustrated and helpless; out of options. He hated whenever he looked like that.

Kai'd known for months that he'd have to tell him, but being Kai, he just wasn't good at communicating. That was no excuse, though. He'd truly reached a new low. He'd been trying to put off telling Tyson as long as possible, but waiting until just one month before the Preliminary Rounds? Now that was just cruel.

Not only had Hillary decided that she wouldn't be joining them this year so she could concentrate on school, but Ray and Max had already headed back to their own countries to join their respected teams.

Oh, but no, if that weren't enough, after the first year of BEGA's downfall, without the Worlds holding him to stay, Daichi had left the dojo to who knows where. Not to mention that Hiro hadn't returned yet. He wasn't even sure if Tyson had forgiven him, at that. And with himself leaving the team, that left just Tyson Kenny.

His stomach churned and he felt slightly dizzy with guilt. That wasn't even enough to enter.

After the BBA had finally grown back into the large organization that it once was, a process which had taken two years, Mr. Dickenson had announced that due to the large number of bladers on most teams, and the mass amount of bladers in general, the next Worlds were to consist of a minimum of four players per team. At the moment, now that Kai had only now informed Tyson that he's be leaving the team for the next Worlds, that left only two players; Tyson and Kenny.

Oh, but it had to get worse. Without a next Worlds, Kenny had used most of his free time to concentrate on his studies more, earning a scholarship at an extravagant university due to his computer and engineering skills and overall intelligence even for his young age of 16. That left Tyson alone, on his own, with just under two weeks to assemble a team. The guilt was tearing him apart.

"W-well?" Tyson's trembling voice brought him back from his thoughts. "W-what are you waiting for? Go! Get out of here! Y-you don't need me, right? I know how much you hate to waste your time, so... so just... just..." his voice had become thick, unable to continue without letting go completely. He bowed his head forwar slightly, obscuring his face with his long bangs. A silvery tear lit by the moonlight fell from behind his hair, falling to the ground followed by another.

_'Oh god, no... he isn't...' _Kai thought anxiously. _'If he cries...'_

**"Just get out of here already!"** Tyson's gaze had suddenly snapped back up towards him, tears now falling down his face freely.

That was all he needed to hear. Or rather, all he could bear to hear anymore. The tone the other teen used when he was unsure rather than confident would cause him to worry. The sound of his voice trembling would make him shake. When he looked like he was about to cry, all he wanted to do was hold him in his arms, make whatever had caused it to go away, but seeing him sob like was now, he really couldn't take it.

It wasn't that he wasn't a strong enough person, he'd experienced things that wouldn't allow most people to function properly after experiencing it, let alone survive through. No, it was because knowing that his secret love was troubled and he could do nothing about it made him feel so useless, unable to make it stop. Usually, whenever it'd happen, he'd turn away and shut himself up within himself to hide his feelings of sheer incompetence, but that would only hurt the other teen more, making him feel worse.

But now that he was main source of the problem, what was causing the other teen such pain, he just couldn't bare it, feelings of uselessness, guilt, frustration, aggravation only heightened.

"Go…" Once again, Tyson brought him back from his thoughts. He couldn't see this anymore.

Taking one last glance at him, he turned around and began to walk in the opposite direction, leaving the sobbing teen behind him in his wake. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do or where he was going now that he'd officially left the team, he sure as hell couldn't return to the Dojo where he was staying before, but he did have something in mind. Someone that just might take him in once more, though the chances of it were low.

He continued on walking, deciding to take up refuge at a motel in a quiet downtown area of the city. He quickly checked in at the front desk, made his way to his assigned room, dropped his small duffle bag on his bed and headed straight for the phone sitting on the small work desk in the corner.

Picking it up, he vaguely remembered that the number he'd once been given years ago was still packed away in his bag, and made a very irritated sounding sigh as he dropped it back onto the receiver and headed towards the bed.

Rummaging through the clothes and various other items in his bag, he came across a framed picture that'd become so familiar to him. It was a photo of the day they'd all gone to the beach in celebration of their victory over Boris. No, not BEGA. Boris. The players weren't to blame, even though they'd willingly joined to league. They were also invited, along with all the other teams they'd faced during the previous Worlds.

He picked it up gently in his hands, being ever so careful to keep it in perfect condition. He remembered the events of that day and when it was taken fondly.

_It'd been after most everyone else had left, leaving only his team and a few other people from the others. He'd been sitting under a tree, clothed in a more casual attire than usual, a simple black shirt and some well-fitting jeans, watching the others' beach antics. A pleasant breeze ruffled his hair lightly and the sun was low in the sky, positioned ever so perfectly that he was warmed by its soft light, yet it still wasn't blinding him._

_Though, among the small aray of people, some he'd learned to call friends and some otherwise, he notice the absence of a certain midnight blue-haired teen. Slowly rising from his comfortable spot in the sand, he made to go off in search of his friend, his rival, his... his _teammate_, but was tugged down back into his former place by the back of his shirt. _

_Surprised, he turned to the source of the sudden touch to find just the person he'd been thinking about. _

_"So, what are you doing all the way out here, Kai?" came the familiar voice "I know you're not much a people person, haha, you've never been, but that's no excuse. There's no use in being invited to a party if you spend it all by yourself!" _

_The elder teen smiled softly, something glinting in his eyes._

_"So, is there something on your mind? You know you can tell me anything, right Kai?"_

_"Yes, Tyson, I know. As if I wouldn't. That's not the first time you've said that." He responded lightly, enjoying the other's company._

_Still, though, the other teen waited silently, a slightly worried expression replacing his normally laidback and carefree one, causing him to frown._

_Understanding what he meant, Kai turned to look out over the water and smiled once more. _

_"And no, it's nothing. If anything, you should be the last person to be worried. BEGA's gone, the BBA's being reconstructed, the city's being rebuilt. Everything's going back to normal. You should enjoy yourself while you still can." He hadn't meant to say that last part, but the rest was true. Tyson'd worked so hard training up until the match against Brooklyn and fought his hardest during the actual battle. He'd even earned a few scars from it, as well. _

_They were clearly visable, as the red plaid shirt he was wearing was left open, exposing his chest and abdominal muscles. That day was the first time he'd ever seen Tyson shirtless and to be honest, he hadn't expected him to be so... so... there weren't even words to describe him. He was perfect. Well, at least in Kai's eyes. Even better then he'd imagined. And the scars hadn't at all taken anything away from it. They added a certain... air to him. A mark that meant he'd seen battle. It made him something of a... a warrior. Again, something that probably only Kai saw._

_"Um, Kai...?" Tyson voice brought him back to reality. _

_Realizing he'd been staring, he turned away, a blush spreading across his cheeks. He'd had a habit of staring, letting his eyes wander over Tyson whenever he was around. Ever since he'd won the match with Brooklyn, Kai had begun seeing him in a different light. In truth, it'd been before that, when Tyson had managed to pull himself together and win the previous Worlds, but he hadn't yet admitted it to himself._

_He smiled at Kai's sudden shyness. Almost immediately, though, he mimicked the other teen's actions and turned his head away, a slight blush also spreading across his cheeks_

_"Hey, uh, you know Kai, with everything that just happened and all, the BBA being kind of- well, it's not in the best shape," he chuckled lightly "... so there probably won't be another Worlds being held this upcoming year. I even heard so from Mr. D. And you know, since you, uh, don't really have a place to stay for the time being, I was thinking, uh..."_

_He knew where this was going. Suddenly his heart started racing, but he couldn't understand why._

_"... that maybe you could, um, stay with us? You know, at the Dojo. I mean, you wouldn't have to actually stay in the _Dojo_, like, we have some spare rooms and I don't think Grampa'd mind if you, uh, you know, wanted to stay in one of them for a while since, you know, it'd probably be a lot more comfortable to sleep in a bed in your own room instead of a mat on the floor and-"_

_"Tyson?" he smirked, though a friendlier version then the older one he'd used to use. The previous blush on his cheeks had faded, sensing his upper hand._

_"Y-yeah?" the younger teen asked nervously, his entire face successfully flushed._

_"Are you asking me to move in with you?" his smirk only growing wider._

_If possible, Tyson's face only became redder, almost matching the color of his open shirt._

_"Uh, well, I mean, if you want to, that is. Like, I understand and all if you, like, don't, but if-" _

_"Yes." _

_"What? Yes? You mean you will? Wow, that's great! Well, I mean, you know, for you 'cause now you have a place to stay and-"_

_"Tyson," at the sound of the elder teen's voice, he quickly shut himself up "you're rambling. Look, you don't have to try so hard. I would have said yes anyways. Hell, I think I might have even asked you, myself." Kai was amazed at how unlike himself he sounded._

_The younger teen let out a breath of relief, his previously flushed face now going back to normal._

_"Heh, well, that's good to hear. Though, knowing you, you probably wouldn't have said anything about it at all and I still would have had to ask you!" he let out a small laugh._

_"Well, I guess you know me best, don't you?"_

_They sat in companionable silence for a while, just looking out over the ocean._

_After several minutes passed, Kai spoke up._

_"Tyson?"_

_"Yeah, Kai?"_

_"..." he hesitated with the words for a few seconds before finally letting them out. _

_"Thank you."_

_"Hey, no problem, man! You're my best friend, it's the least I could've done for you-"_

_"No."_

_"No?" he responded confused, unsure whether he should have been insulted or not._

_"Not for letting me stay with you, for everything. You've done so much- **given **so much for me over the past years. Even when we had just met, you still... I just wish there was some way I could repay you..."_

_"Hey, like, I said before, you're my best friend. And really, Kai, it was nothing! There isn't one thing I wouldn't do. I'd do anything for you. Everything..." the familiar pink tinge was begining to creep its way across his cheeks once more._

_What? Did he just hear him right? Did Tyson just say... No. No, that's not possible. There's no way. Anything? Anything was a lot to give. Tyson did had _a lot_ to give, but anything? No... he couldn't. He wouldn't. At least, not to him. And everything? No... Besides, he'd already given Kai everything. Everything he needed..._

_A purpose, something to reach out for and a reason to keep on going; a home, a place he could always return to no matter how far he went or how long he was gone for. He'd been there to give a shoulder to lean on when he was week and a hand to hold onto when he would fall. He was the light in the night to show him the way when all the stars had disappeared, the reason to keep on going even when the end looked far. He'd given him strength, trust, loyalty, friendship... **his **friendship...** his**... his..._

_And that's when it hit him. Tyson... Tyson... **loved** him. Not just as a brother and not just as a close friend, but as... _

_His heart was beating a hundred miles an hour and the fireworks in his brain were exploding. This was just..._

_All of a sudden, it just stopped. _

_'No...'_

_It all began to melt away and his heart constricted painfully as something occurred to him. Something he'd planned on telling him just after he defeated Brooklyn. He need to get it off his chest. Now._

_With a serious look on his face, he turned back towards the younger teen, prepared to tell him._

_"Tyson-"_

_"**There** you two are! I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?" a familiar female voice interrupted._

_Within seconds, Tyson was on his feet._

_"Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch. What is it, Hil?" Tyson answered, sounding more then a little annoyed._

_"What is it? Well, to start off, you just up and disappeared off to nowhere without telling anybody! I was worried sick! And of course you were with **Kai**..."_

_The teen in question remained silent. The whole situation felt a little surreal. Right now he was watching the two in front of him bicker when just second before he was... what was he doing? Damn, he forgot. And at the back of his mind, he knew it was important, too._

_"Well, Kenny's working on some project. I don't know, something like a scrapbook? So, anyways, he asked me to get a photo of you two together..." _

_The sound of 'you two together' brought him back. The annoyance in her voice when she said it, though, made him wonder..._

_"Alright, alright!" Tyson hastily replied._

_Dropping back onto the sand in his previous position, he slung an arm around Kai's shoulders and pulled him closer to himself for the photo._

Kai smiled fondly at the memory. The picture depicted that moment perfectly. It was him and Tyson, sitting on a beach in the evening. Him on the left with a small, sincere smile and an expression on his face that showed only contentedness, and Tyson on the right, radiant as ever. Maybe it was his tanned skin or the fact that it _had _been around evening at the time and the sun setting gave off a warm atmosphere to the entire scenery, but Tyson seemed to brighten it somehow and he couldn't help but trace his features ever so gently over the glass.

But just as suddenly as it did before, during that day, something occurred to him once more.

Carefully laying the picture frame on the bed, photo faced down, he continued to rummage through his bag in search of what he was looking for. After a few more seconds, he found it; a small, black book. Standing up, he sighed and headed back to the the desk.

Picking the phone back up once again, he opened the small leather binding, flipped to the right page, and began dialling the number. He didn't need to wait more than three seconds before it was picked up by a familiar voice.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"Oh, it's you. I figured you'd call." answered the voice with slight amusement in its tone. "So, Kai, do I even need to ask as to why you're calling or are you going to waste my time explaining?"

"No." Kai knew what he was about to say, but he hesitated before he said the words that would seal the deal.

"Well...?"

Kai took in a deep breath, knowing that he had to do this.

"Arrange a flight for me to get there. I'm in."

* * *

Okay, so originally I tried to keep it short just so I could get throught this part pretty quickly, but after rewriting it, I guess it turned out longer then I thought. Haha, actually I think the flashback was longer then the actual story. I don't know, I liked it. I think I'm gonna write a fic for that, now that I think about it...

Well, anyways, it'd be nice if you guys reviewed! Tell me, was it good or bad? What do you think of it so far? I'll only continue it if I get some feedback to know if it's worth working on. If you have to flame, though, keep to a minimum. It's my first fic and I've already rewrote it a couple times, so crushing my spirit right before the new semester starts up would be a little depressing.

Yeah, I think that's it. Oh, and there might be some one-siders in here, too. You know, just to make things interesting, so if there's anything that might be good to add in, let me know. Alright, bye for now.


End file.
